Earth Space Defence Fleet
Details THE DAWN ALLIANCE FLEET (Nexus) Short Name: TDAFLEET Wealth: Rolling in it (234,000,000+) Net Worth: 460,000,000+ Power: Superpower Fleet: 200 Ships Home Sector: Solace Home Base: Jupiter Station Flagship: TDF StarDust Personality: Honorable/Protector INCEPTION *Beginning of Transmission* ………… (Computer in background)*3, 2, 1* “Initiating Cobalt order 5, ship wide evacuation in progress” “Take the Prelora, it has self defensive capabilities and also a cloaking device. The AI is programmed to only respond to you, go my son.” “No! mom, we are going together, I cant do this without you, I cant leave you here, please.” “I’m so sorry honey that I won’t be there. You have to survive, do not make our sacrifices all for nothing.” “Rendezvous with the EFS Gettysburg in the Androla sector, they will accompany you to the TEF base in Gatopea. Remember, there may be a billion earth like planets out there that contain life, but there is only one you. Do not kill the one named Tammas Parkin Arblaster Garcia”. This was the last conversation I had with my mother, late Captain Elizabeth Garcia, before the Creon Class (Earth Fleet Ship) EFS Alesia was destroyed by an Overlord class cruiser belonging to the Fortuna Rebels. This is my story. For thousands of years, the human race flourished on Earth. New inventions at every decade changed the way we viewed life. With every age came a ground breaking innovation. First it was the wheel, next was the flying machines, ballistas by the Roman empire, computers from the Babbage style up till sophisticated super computers of the late 20th century. Moving even further ahead, the replicators, quantum transporters and then establishment of a base on other planets. Our first extra-earth colony was established on the planet Mars, then moving to other neighboring planets that were proven to contain life. The planets that weren't capable of holding life were given an artificial terraforming. The introduction of Artificial Intelligence changed the scene of human development. The AI’s were a blessing on human kind. It was like the human race had reached its Utopian age; no wars, no inequality, no crime. We had reached the age where material things were no longer a necessity thanks to replicator technology to provide us of all our needs. With AI replacing human doctors, there was no disease or famine. Humans flourished, but with new life saving tech also meant population increase so we set out for Uncharted Space, territories never explored before. We believed we were not alone but we never actually knew the danger of this Space. In the year 2110, we developed a massive ground breaking technology, the Quantum Fusion Drive. This drive allows us to bend the laws of physics in an unprecedented way. With the QFD (Quantum Fusion Drive) we could travel thousands of light years in minutes. In the same decade with the help of our greatest ally, the TEF, we discovered how to use wormholes that lead to other systems. So we set out for the Uncharted Space, to go where no human, or human from planet earth had ever gone before. We encountered different species of aliens, some benevolent and good, some hostile and unforgiving. Our first alien encounter were the Terranians, the TEF. They were much like humans their physiology and all, we learnt a great deal about ourselves. In fact, the Terranians are our closest relatives. They taught us that humans didn't originate in the Sol System, as we previously though. We were from a system in the Solace sector. Earth was just a colony in the Hellemus sector. When our forefathers heard of the war in our home system, they had to make Earth their new home. Since our starships were destroyed in the crash, we had to start from scratch. The TEF were a remainder of the formerly known as Terranian Fleet who, after the destruction of the Solace Sector, promised themselves retribution, their mission to uphold, protect and defend honest races and ships from hostile threat. We learnt that new threats arise every day, the most notorious being the Fortuna Rebels. They were the main opposition to the TEF. They were once a branch of the TEF who actually broke away just 50 years ago, led by their notorious leader a former admiral in the TEF, Admiral J’Konoh Tsah (pronounced Jekonoh Shah) who rebelled against the TEF board. He said they weren’t exploring their potentials to the fullest so he left with about 50 others who shared his views, top officers in the TEF. For years till date they've fought huge wars, so much bloodshed occupied the Solace sector. The TEF occupied the Gatopea sector. Later, we heard of the Al-Ghat faction, who were a crooked bunch, selling exotic weapons to both sides. The Lambda Corporation also came to be an ally to the TEF but never interfered in the war. They occupied the Beta Pindola sector. Being pacifists, they take hits first then attack later. We heard their story: Their now ruined sector, was formally a system consisting of 12 planets. Unfortunately, the Bandits managed to get past their defences and resorted to dropping a doomsday weapon in their system. To escape the inpact, they used the nearest wormhole to Terekos. The weapon, the Genesis device, was a very powerful doomsday machine capable of reducing a whole system of planets to an asteroid field. It was developed by the Al Ghat, who sold to Bandits who later used it against their arch enemy the Tessonians (now known as Lambda). After the attack, the Tessonians pledged an oath of pacifism, a prime directive kind of rule, “''non interference in interstellar wars or'' matters, except if it jeopardizes the safety of Lambda citizens”''. The TEF'' asked us to become their ally to clear out the Fortuna Rebels and other hostile threats threatening the peace of the Universe. So to Earth we went, where we held a worldwide vote: It was unanimously decided that it was high time the people of Earth get off their butts and take their rightful place in the Universe. Earth started their own expedition to make the Universe a better place for every race. We developed new technologies like the repair station to facilitate faster repairs for damaged ships in combat or hostile areas, which also worked as a safe haven for damaged ships or life pods. Even TEF gave us new technologies, we also gave them the Quantum Fusion Drive schematics which was an upgrade for the ordinary Fusion Drive their ships ran on, and was made available for all races. So began our Uncharted History in an Uncharted Space with Uncharted dangers. Our first war was with a faction known as Prophets, who were a group of religious extremists like ISIL of old earth. They were against science and technology, their reasons for using tech in their fight apparently was for racial purity, to show races that their own technologies can be used against them they were a small bunch who constantly built outposts in deep space in Hellemus. The Earth Fleet (EF) which was us developed the Hornet class fighter the fastest ship in known space, even faster than the Flyer A class fighter, its primary function to navigate, transport relatively small cargo, and survey a system for threats and or survey it for future attacks. After the Prophets scuffle which couldn’t be called a war as we only sent one Ares and four Flyer A class ships to defeat a fleet of just over fifty (50) Shuttles and Raptors with a Drake A class ship as their flag ship, we detected a message sent towards deep space from the flag ship, the Drake, destination unknown, we thought it was just to their base to call for reinforcements cus we thought they were only going to bring more Shuttle class fighters and Raptors to take a beating, so our fleet waited for further ships to come but none came so they went on patrol as per order from Earth Fleet (EF) Phoenix Admiral, just after they warped out of the area a Distress Call was sent out to TEF for help, Earth was under attack from an unknown fleet of Drake As and Flyers led by a Cruiser class ship known as an Overlord, the TEF had known that there was a faction developing a ship capable of having a Laser V turret installed on it with powerful 72mm artillery, but had no idea who, where and what that faction was their best spies were apparently on the case, unfortunately there was no TEF fleet about in our system the Solar System so they dropped the Genesis device in the heart of our Sun as soon as it was dropped they warped out of the system, unknown to us it was the same device that turned Beta Pindola into what it currently is, an asteroid field, so evacuations started in earnest, I was on earth with my mom watching the news when she told me that we were evacuating the planet, we had a colony on Pluto so our ships were going there since it was predicted that the supernova that would be caused by the device after it reaches its full arming phase would swallow the planets in order from Mercury to Neptune, ships were sent to our colonies on Pluto and Eurydiae in the Alpha Centauri, my mother was a captain in the fleet, captain of the ship EFS Alesia a Creon class ship, she took me on board, unfortunately our calculations were wrong, what we thought was going to take hours turns out to be just minutes, as soon as the Alesia reached the Kuiper belt the Sun went supernova, all the planets were destroyed by the supernova except Pluto, but the radiation rendered the planet uninhabitable, cold blue, what was once the Solar System, was now just a field of asteroids. I promise myself retribution, to avenge the death of my mother who died fighting off Fortuna Rebels, who I later discovered in conjunction with Cygni, Prophets, Corona, Axis, and Bandits, were responsible for turning the Solar System into an asteroid mining field, purchasing the Genesis weapon from Al Ghat, destroying my home, along with the millions of people in it, including, my mother on the Alesia. My name is Tammas Parkin Arblaster Garcia, and I and the other surviving humans will make sure to regain our place in the Universe, we will not go quietly into Uncharted space, we will not vanish without a fight, we will live on, we will survive, we have taken control of the Solace sector and vanquished the Fortuna Rebels but they regrouped with their allies in the Dymapa sector, we plan on protecting the lives of honest traders, miners, transporters, citizens of the universe who just wants to go about their daily life without fear of being killed, our new faction name, Earth Space Defence Fleet (ESDF), with our latest flagship the Magnus X (ESDF Elizabeth), we will do our very best, give our last breath fighting just to make sure that what happened to the Tessonians in Beta Pindola, and on Earth now a mining sector known as Hellemus never ever, happens again. Tammas Garcia, over and out…… *'End of Transmission'* You thought it was over, you're wrong. GATOPEA INCIDENT “TEF Command, this is the SPC Wayburner, we have hit a minefield in the Gatopea sector and need immediate assistance, over” “We read you Wayburner standby for towing” TEF Command replied “Roger that command, standing by”. The SPC Wayburner a Sector Patrol Carrier (SPC) was in the Gatopea sector as per the Charter of Prometheus signed in the year 2330, two hundred and twenty years after the destruction of Sol system now known as its former official name the Hellemus, Sol system is what humans, us, call it, but to others it Hellemus, so the SPC Wayburner had hit a mine in the Gatopea sector belonging to TEF and requested assistance cus it the mine did substantial damage, it knocked out its engines so it was adrift, but thanks to emergency backup it still had life support systems on, at the same time there was an Overlord class ship in the area on a classified exploration mission in the sector, intel gathering stuff the ship was the (Intelligence and Exploration Ship) IES Enterprise so the distress call was picked up by them so they also set course for the Wayburner, the TEF Magnus class ship “Nuclear” was on its way to render assistance, at least that was what we thought, until it all went down. “Ensign Klarkson, how’s our assistance coming” asked Captain Nechayev, a human of Egyptian descent, a fanatic of Queen Nefertiti of Old Egypt on earth, so she wears her hair, ancient Egyptian style cut short at the front like a bowl was used to make the perfect cut, like a Vulcan in the Old Star trek movies but lets it down at the back, if she had her way she would wear bangles and earrings like Nefertiti, but work is work so she has to resign to the standard issue uniform. “The Nuclear is 3 mins out” replied Johnson at the Helm, “Ok I want a status report of the damages we sustained with that mine and medical attending to wounded” the Captain said “Aye sir….sorry I mean mam” answered Moveni from Communications a newbie, in the fleet just out of the Academy from Southern Africa if her roots were to be traced according to old earth, though the Earth had undergone massive changes over the Two Hundred and twenty years after its original home was destroyed a few million humans survived 2.47 Million people precisely, so when they settled in Solace they had to assemble under a one world government. She had taken over comms from Jorgen who was down with fever so she had to take over. Connor the science officer had gone to get a coffee, then returned to his station, looking quite puzzled he alerted the Captain “Captain we have a situation” the Captain replied “what’s the situation Commander” “I am detecting a massive energy build up from the Nuclear” the captain looked worried, but she held her cool, she had been training for this for a long time, been in one or two situations even, done a lot of simulations without waiting for the science officer to give her the full specs she knew what was coming “shields up red alert” she yelled running to her seat, the bridge suddenly became busy everyone at their positions “Moveni I need visual and countdown until that Laser V turret fires” the captain ordered “Got it Captain” Moveni answered “On screen” the captain ordered “the ship is 1.35 mins mark out and the Laser V will be fully charged in 53 secs mark” Moveni related to the captain “Helm, I want us moving at mark 1 point 5 8 in the sigma pattern, I want all pilots to go to hanger bay seven and get ready to deploy, have medical team standing by to receive wounded and also relay to the engine room to divert all power from port nacelles to aft shields” the captain gave out the orders like it was well rehearsed….“Ten…nine….eight….seven….six the computer started the countdown until the ship was in visual of the Wayburner, as soon as the ship dropped out of warp a flurry of Photon bursts was fired on the Wayburner the ship rocked like it had hit a mine field “Fire at will” the captain ordered the Tactical officer a flurry of photons and Interceptor class missiles also left the Wayburner, the sector soon became a hub of activities like a hornets nest. The Nuclear deployed Fighter-X class ships to join in on the fight it was like they’ve been preparing for this for while now the ships though small were not dealing enough damage their sole mission was to weaken out the shields and they were quite lucky the ship had only 65% of its shield up when the fight started so it was quite lucky every now and then they’d launch an Achilles Missile which rocked the ship the Wayburner also deployed the fighters on board the ship all Drake A class ships, which leveled the playing field a notch cus the Wayburner was outmatched, the Wayburner is an Overlord-A while the Nuclear is a Magnus X class ship which means it could cloak every now and then, the Drake A’s only leveled it by eliminating the Fighter X which were a nightmare to target since they were the second fastest ships in known space second to the Hornet class, but the Wayburner pilots were up to the task and took out a few of them, out of 7 fighters they’d taken out 2 of them loosing one of their own in the process the Drakes were not fitted with cloaking devices, which was quite unfortunate cus every now and then a fighter would decloak aft of one and fire all its got taking out the engines which slowed down the ship so they were loosing speed and overall the flag ship, the Wayburner was taking a beating from the Magnus the only down side with the fight with the magnus was the fact that it wasn’t able to deploy ECM which disrupted missile trajectories so the Wayburner had the upper hand when it came to missiles but was careful to not waste them all, back at the bridge the captain was giving out order, analyzing the battle field which had been raging for, in earth minutes 13 minutes and they were obviously loosing as a report came in that they’d lost another Drake fighter leaving them with Just three fighters left on the battle field against five fighters from the TEF ships, then suddenly the ship spun on its Y axis. “What the hell happened” the captain inquired “We just got hit by the Laser V turret mam, im detecting substantial damage to decks 13, 15, 16, 17, 19 and 20 mam, and hanger bay 3 is exposed to the vacuum, we lost our supplies before the force field kicked on, “damn it” the captain cursed “engine room can we warp” the captain patched to the Chief engineer Nifemi “Technically we can but we risk seriously damaging the warp module, mam” “give me what you can” the captain replied “Helmsman how many warp can we do” she asked “maximum of warp 1.5 mam, no further” “that’s not good” she said more to herself than to the helmsman “prep us for maximum warp, alert all fighters to return to the ship, lets get outta here” she gave out the commands the communications officer went busy at her station distributing them to the various sections. “Captain we are ready for warp” Helmsman McKnight related to the captain “Punch it”. The information for warp was one a section on the screen with charts of destination and others scrolling across the screen, a section displayed the hanger bay where the fighters were in, a section gave out information of hull integrity and shield integrity, Nechayev couldn’t help but wander why the ship still held together as it did, after the beating they took, well she had the crew to thank for that, life in space is both boring, and exciting at the same time, she couldn’t just imagine she had been praying for a fight or something a few hours ago, well, be careful what you wish for she said to herself, the ship was about to go to warp until the Laser V from the Nuclear took out its engines, putting the ship to an abrupt stop, abrupt wasn’t a word in space cus the amount of speed a ship was in before going to warp was the same speed it would be when it comes out of warp since the ship practically just warped while at zero speed, it didn’t move, the effect could be felt on the bridge, the screen console showed the amount of damage, she knew this was it, the game now only can go two ways, either she abandons the ship or wait to be destroyed, “Initiate Cobalt order five, all personnel go to your respective lifepods we are abandoning ship, I’ll stay behind and divert all power to facilitate your escape” the captain ordered, not a hint of fear in her voice, she could hear Moveni giving out orders and helping to distribute to lifepods and shuttles, pushing a button on her seat, she strapped herself in waiting for the final blow, the bridge officers were still at their posts, “did you not hear me, go to your respective lifepods” she bawled, “with all due respects mam, we are not going anywhere” Helmsman McKnight said, not a hint of fear then the whole bridge crew also strapped themselves in their respective chairs, “ok, very well, Moveni how long till the Laser V charges again” she asked the communications officer “it’s going to have full power in three minutes” “Cue that and put a timer onscreen, Helm take us at 4 point 5-83, tactical divert all our fire to torpedoes targeting the escape pods, comms launch the probe, so HQ will get the full info of what happened here” she ordered in front of the screen she could see the probe disappear into the darkness, destination Solace sector” “Captain the Laser V is fully charged and targeting us” Moveni relayed, looking puzzled Moveni alerted the captain “Captain I’m detecting another ship……its the IES Enterprise”, just as a Vortex class torpedo hit the Laser V turret, destroying it. Back on the IES Enterprise, Captain Khalid Jon a British, with a heavy accent, one of the things that happened over the 200 yrs after earth was destroyed was the merging of cultures, people were given names not based on their nationality from old earth but the ones their parents chose, like myself, I am Nigerian, so was my mother but I have a Spanish name, funny but it helped bring the world closer together. So the Captain was giving out orders “tactical, target that Laser V turret first before it fires” comms send out a distress call to HQ, Helms as soon as we drop out of warp I want us as close to the Wayburner as we can get” “I will get us so close the crew will be able to step onto our ship sir” bragged helmsman T’Jan, the only Androlan on the ship, “now that’s a good man” the captain praised T’Jan with a heavy British accent “Red alert, I want all medical teams standing by and the Orion Squadron ready to deploy fast, this is not a drill, battle stations everyone” the captain said over the P.A, no sooner had he finished, the ship became a hornets nest of activity, engineers double checking and triple checking to see if the photon banks are charged, the Lasers are in position and Missile Ports ready to fire. As soon as they dropped out of warp, tactical officer Schmidt let a Vortex class torpedo fly, targeting the Laser V destroying it in one swoop, it would’ve taken two of those to destroy it but since the Wayburner had fired on it sufficiently before it was easy taking it out, also started firing on the Magnus, Nuclear, while facing their shields the way of the Nuclear which caused the shields to contact each other, this was part of the plan, loose to win, as soon as the shield came into contact with each other, since the Enterprises’ shields were still at 100%, it held, while the Nuclear’s didn’t, as soon as the shield came off at that section, a flurry of missiles hit that section the Magnus, causing a hull breach, the Magnus was about to cloak but the Wayburner rejoined the fight firing all its remaining Lasers on that section, which hit the warp module of the Magnus and caused a chain of reaction, the Wayburner could have been destroyed by the resulting explosion, but thanks to the Enterprise facing the Wayburner, the Enterprise took all the resulting explosion, but its shields held, “nice job everyone, medical prepare to transport over to take care of wounded, helmsman, plot a course, we do not want to go through the front gate, cus based on what happened TEF just declared war on Earth Space Defence Fleet, so plot a course which takes us behind the wormhole, so we wont get shot at, I’ve had enough action for one day, get to it, lets tractor this baby back to base” the Captain ordered. After this happened I knew what was coming, WAR, the TEF declared war on us without reason, one of the things the human race had learnt after going through three world wars, all of them not being pretty, was to adopt the principle of “do not fire the first shot, even if fired upon try to solve the situation amicably, force should be a thing of a last resort”. After this incident, the same day, there were numerous distress calls coming in from all sectors of the known universe, most of our trading ships were under attack from TEF forces, thankfully our trading ships all consist of haulers and hornets, the haulers had enough hull integrity to hold their own though not all of them survived, the hornets just cloaked and warped their way out of the area, so out of 1,017, we lost almost half of our fleet, their was panic though contained on planet Terra, the new earth in Solace, we had to beef up our defences because we knew sooner or later TEF would come for us, it was inevitable, thankfully, we had one of the most secured sectors in the universe, almost 100 Lasers guarded our sector, 4 at the wormhole gate two at the front of it, two behind it, and the two lasers personally guarding each station, lasers were lined up in a cross like shape in our sector making it one of the most formidable places in the universe, though we knew this would not hold if the TEF came with its full forces, we started upping our Laser V turrets, our economy had crashed to a fault, so we could not purchase Magnuses or Overlords anymore, we have a plan to solve that problem, if we make it out of this war with the TEF, but nonetheless we continued building turrets to tip the balance in our favour if the TEF should come for us, we had sent ships on democratic missions to the TEF to know the cause of the hostility, apparently a new Admiral was in charge, Campsiano, a full blooded Terranian, a blind patriot who was of the opinion that TEF was being too humanitarian, worrying less about its own citizens welfare but helping others get ahead of them, which actually the people took well they were of the opinion that if the TEF should stop being too humanitarian and to start focusing selfishly on its own citizens “Terranian first” was the popular saying on Gatopea, so he declared war on us especially, he was of the opinion that we were less evolved than they are, we are “mud bloods” as he calls us. So we should be kept in check, we had the greatest economy in the universe, so he wanted that to be put in check, cus we had the potential of ruling the universe if we wanted to and put our minds to it. That war did a lot to us, though the Wayburner never made it back to Solace cus it was destroyed in Androla, by the TEF its remaining crew members were safely onboard the Enterprise, we can not launch an attack now but we plan to in the future when we are back on our feet and capable of it. THE FLEET STRIKES BACK (PART 1) It’s been a year and a half since the blockade of the Solace system, every now and then we have a few fights with TEF patrol ships, but thanks to the new intensive training our pilots are receiving, we were able to scale through with minimal damages. Androla was the only neutral space between us and the TEF, here, no one dares to provoke conflict, Androla was a neutral territory where no one was allowed to engage an enemy, except for the bandits and other renegade factions who takes advantage of this treaty to ambush traders on their way to Gatopea, the TEF homeworld, Terekos the trade route to Beta Pindola of the Lambda Corp., Hellemus the trade route to Solace and Galene the Al Ghat homeworld, and also to Dymapa 753 the fringes of deep space where the bandits have their stronghold Bandits. In order to prevent a sneak attack and also to deter bandits from making a significant presence there, each faction built 20 Laser V turrets in the sector, TEF guarded the middle, Al Ghat guarded Sector 21 which was close to Dymapa 753, Lambda guarded sector 14 which was close to Gatopea, Empire of Tikal guarded sector 15 which was close to Hellemus and we The Dawn Alliance guarded Sector 22 which was close to Terekos, you might be wondering how our name changed to The Dawn Alliance, and who the Empire of Tikal are, hold on tight all will be revealed soon. The Starship Smiling Buddha a Magnus class Starship was doing a survey in the Solace sector when it came upon an anomaly. “Captain I’m detecting an anomaly in sector 24” science officer Sarah Zaldine reported, “What kind of anomaly are we talking about Lieutenant” Captain Tjiona asked, Captain Tjiona, a female, Human one of the most revered captains in Earth Space, very calculating extremely brilliant and loves cheese, says its one of the best off world delicacies she’s had in her entire life. “I do not know mam, it looks like a wormhole but somethings odd about it” Sarah replied “ok odd as in dangerous, or odd as in unprecedented” the captain asked a bit of humor leaking out “I cannot clarify which as my available data is insufficient to make a sound analysis” Sarah replied always serious about her job “Okay helms, take us there” she ordered, the helmsman Ensign Boroshev punched in the commands which scrolled across his console, the screen turned white like the stars had been mashed into a fine paste which in reality was just an effect of the ship warping space around it which compressed the view of the stars into a spectral pattern, it was a surreal thing to watch “We will arrive sector 24 in 6 hours” Boroshev reported “Okay, I will be in my ready room, call me if anything comes up” Tjiona said standing up and taking the hyper lift, as soon as she entered the ready room the went to sleep, she hadn’t slept for 2 days straight, there had been a lot of engagements between TEF and Earth Space, many of which she had been in, though she commandeered a Magnus class starship, it was a nightmare to fight against a fleet of Flyer X’s, its like a lion against a pack of wolves “fk u TEF” she said more to herself, her ready room which also doubles as her office had an opening which looked out behind the ship towards space, here you could see the stars compressed into their spectral patterns swiping by like lines, she doesn’t pack much furniture her room consisted of a piano at the corner a grand table stood in the middle of the room, light blue lines demarcating some areas of it, like the window which overlooked space, the borders to the three doors in the room, one for the lavatory, one for the sleeping area, though she rarely used that one and the last one for the exit and her room had a particularly distinct feature which made it different from all the ships in the fleet, which was a fireman pole, which goes directly to the bridge she rarely uses it too, except in cases of emergency which was becoming very often the past couple of days, her table, transparent was laid with different consoles projecting different information, there was a holographic ship hovering above a sculpted hand making it seem like the hand had some kind of telekinesis suspending it, there was a suspended drawer where she kept her Phaser gun and a Kaluza Klein particle pistol, one of the consoles was for a music playlist she had compiled, most of them consisting of Enya songs of old earth she always found it amazing that someone at that time and age where conventionalism was everything about music invented a form of her own which transcended all genders, age grade and political views, inspiring a generation of hip youngsters to connect to their self and to their surroundings the style of music defied all boundaries it had to be given a new name “Enyanomics” “Computer play the Enya playlist with Book of Days as the first and Anywhere is as the second, shuffle others to play randomly” she instructed the computer there was a faint beep and the room was filled with a subtle “Book of days music by Enya” as she hummed along, she ordered up Peanut butter and sandwich she sighed looking at the nothing in particular just the roof into space, she fell asleep. Suddenly she had a transmission from the bridge “Mam we have a situation” Boroshev the helmsman reported “What kind of situation” she asked” she asked “we have a situation at our destination, the EFS Starstride is broadcasting a distress call on all frequencies” Boroshev reported, “on my way” she said calling up her uniform which appeared through the transporter hovering a pushing a command on a console in the air, the uniform appeared a few meters in front of her, pushing another console on the uniform it began working its way up the body until it encompassed the whole body like, taking the fireman pole down she arrived on the bridge immediately “Status report Mr. Boroshev” she demanded “we’ve received footage of the enemy ships” he replied “On screen, broadcast ship wide for preparation and record purposes”. On the screen they could see the video being recorded from a vantage point which had an clear overview of the whole battle, from the time the probe recording the battle was launched up till the Starstride lost power and was adrift, but the crew would still be alive with the backup generators, then something peculiar happened, the enemy ships cloaked, it was against the treaty of Prometheus for a foreign ship to have a cloaked ship in a Home world system, but the enemy ships of Axis Republic cloaked about 10 flyer-X’s, 3 Drakes and one Venture A and a Hornet-X class ship, totaling 15 of them with a Magnus as the flagship, everyone on board knew this was an act of war, the Axis Republic just declared war on Earth Space, after a few minutes of analyzing the moves she was going to make, she brightened up like a bulb, “Lt. Janice sound the alarm, take us to yellow alert, I want all medical personnel to report to the Medbay and prepare to receive wounded from the Starstride, Squadron up, prepare all Orion ships on board to be fueled and flight ready, , I want the Orion’s pilots to be briefed and ready for the battle, and get me Science officer Commander Lane to meet me here on the bridge, now, also I want us as close to the Starstride as we can get” she gave out the orders just as everyone became busy, the engineering section was busy with people checking the photon banks and Missile launchers for any errors, Laser turret were double checked for any inconsistency and fully charged, they had 3 mins until they reached the battleground and they knew it was gonna be all hell there, “Lt. Janice open a ship wide channel” she ordered, “Aye captain………channel open” she reported “Orion Squadron, please be advised this is going to be a hellish battle, your flight commanders have already briefed you on the situation so you’ll be up against fast attackers, so Godspeed Pilots” she said. Then the Starship Smiling Buddha dropped out of warp so close to the Starstride the bridge crew thought they would collide, but thanks to the expertise of Helmsman Boroshev they just flew by, facing the Starstride, there was nothing there, yet, there was dead silence on the bridge except for the occasional beeping of the life support system “Captain, there is nothing here” tactical officer Lt. Olinana Seviç said, breaking the silence, “Oh they’re there, Olinana, but I suspect they are waiting for us to lower shields which is going to happen during the first transporter wave to the Starstride” Captain Tjiona answered her, confidence in her voice, which lifted the air of nervousness on the ship, instilling a little confidence on the bridge, “Commence transport to the Starstride” she ordered “Commencing transport” the officer on the other end replied, they had made two transporter waves before the enemy ships decloaked “Halt all transports! Raise shields!” Tjiona yelled, “Orion squadron we have identified a target, deploy, deploy” she said with an urgency which suggested there was no time to waste, in the ship hanger the Orions deployed one going out first, two more flank it on both sides, going separate ways as soon as they went out of the hanger bay, three more following behind after the previous three had departed on their flight patterns, they began firing on the enemy ships, just as the remaining ships decloaked then the real fighting began, the squadrons had different names to differentiate them from the others and also as a means to give specific orders or recommendations in battle, which aided them, a lot, on the bridge the crew could hear the radio chatter going on amongst the ship pilots, every now and then Tjiona would chip in warning of possible dangers or suggesting new strategies, “Tango bank left, there’s an Achilles headed for you” she advised “Roger command, I see it” the pilot replied banking left and deploying an ECM which disrupted the missile targeting systems hitting an unsuspecting Hornet which had flown in too close to it when weakening its shields, the suddenly a report came in from one of the pilots “Mam, they’re jamming us,……the…jam…signal……ja……” a pilot reported over static, until the screen read LOS, “Comms what happened” the captain demanded, “They are jamming us mam” Lt. Janice reported working her station trying to get back the signal, but unknown to her Tjiona had thought of everything, basic rule of fighting the Axis Republic, they tend to jam signals, “Orion Squadron, form up a Delta pattern and proceed at mark five point zero five, I repeat proceed in a Delta pattern at mark five point zero five” the captain relayed, “Roger command, Orion squad form up, on me” the squadron leader ordered the Orion squad, as soon as the Orion squadron had proceeded on ordered flight path the enemy ships cloaked again possibly in pursuit, “Olinana let the probes fly” Tjiona ordered “Aye mam” Olinana replied, in front of the screen they could see the lights of the probe, single dots flying away from the ship in a sigma spheroid pattern, it was a wonderful display like an independence day celebration but that wasn’t all, “Olinana wherever the probe lights go out, fire in that direction” Tjiona said, Olinana looked at the captain with a puzzled look, then suddenly grew a smile when he realized the genius in the plan, wherever the probes light went out, Olinana fired in that direction dealing substantial damage or entirely destroying the ship, it took too late before the Axis ships realized what was going on, they intensified their jamming, which also works against them so the Orion squadron being given the green light to join the battle had to form out in a Delta five attack pattern switching to VFR rules (Visual Flight Rules), with all the jamming the Orion sensors were offline and were having a hard time targeting the Flyers, same applied to both sides, but as soon as an Orion came in range of the probes, its computer was updated on information which was a life saver as it allowed them to target enemy ships in range of the probes which was a very good thing because in space an object in motion tends to stay in motion until acted upon by a force so the probes literally were flying into eternity which had encompassed the whole battlefield, the enemies were unable to receive the info from the probes because the probes only update the transponder frequencies of the Orion squadron so they were taking a beating, “Lima, theres a Ship decloaking aft of the Flagship at your 12’O clock” a pilot reported which the Smilling Buddha turned its turrets in that direction firing a few rounds at it, the ship evaded it all but the Orion coming hot on its tail fired a photon burst at it, disabling its shields then a laser finished the job destroying the ship, “Mam, we seem to have a fleet of ships headed for us, fast” Lt. Janice reported, alarmed, “All Orion Squadron, thank you for your valiance, please report to your respective Hanger bays” Tjiona ordered “But mam, we’re almost done finishing them off” the squadron leader replied “I note your exuberance, but we are here to only survey and rescue, not fight a war, report to your hanger bays, Captain out” Tjiona told the man, cutting off transmission, as soon as the last Orion was aboard the Smilling Buddha, “Helms put us in front of the Starstride and prepare for impact” the captain said, everyone on the ship looked at her with a puzzled face, she looked at them then sighed, “Ok, I may have had Science officer Lane rig the lifepods with explosives while on our way here, then dropped them when we were at warp at a very precise time at a precise trajectory which will bring them right about now” she explained just as an army of lifepods entered the battlefield when the Magnus flagship of the enemy fleet decloaked and started firing on the lifepods which triggered a chain reaction taking out the remaining flyers and the hornet, the Magnus captain was so confident of his skills he had his shields down which dealt sufficient damage to the hull, the Smiling Buddha’s shield held well thanks to Tjiona directing Engineering to divert power to the Forward shields which absorbed the impact and also protected the Starstride, “Basic laws of physics, an object in motion, stays in motion, until you blow it up” she said which spurred giggles on the bridge, they were watching the explosion, shuttles leaving the Magnus and lifepods launching, suddenly the ship rocked violently, “Janice what happened” the captain demanded “Looks like two Overlords decloaking at point seven two one mark four, they are targeting us, they’ve locked interceptors on us” Janice reported “Emergency Evasive” Tjiona yelled taking her seat “Are all the crew from the Starstride aboard” Tjiona asked, “Affirmative mam, all 105 of them are onboard” Janice replied “Helms take us to warp” the captain ordered, “aye mam” Helmsman, another round of photon bursts rocked the ship “Helms why aren’t we at warp” Tjiona demanded “They took out our warp engines mam” he replied “Shit, fire away Olinana” the captain ordered, a flurry of photon bursts and lasers left the ship the Smiling Buddha was taking a beating, even a Magnus was no match for two Overlords “take us mark five point five, spread fired in a spheroid pattern” the captain was giving orders on the bridge the ship was alive with activity the sector was roaring with fire from the ships waging a battle, the Overlord was much faster than the Magnus which was a very disadvantageous factor to the Smilling Buddha, the ship rocked once more “Status report” the captain demanded “We have sustained heavy damage to the lower decks at this rate we will not survive this attack” Science officer Lane reported, the hull integrity was at 23% as shown on screen and on the captain’s personal console on the armrest of her chair, they were not going to make it, the captain was about to initiate cobalt order five before out of nowhere 30 or so Flyers and Drakes joined in on the battle, the ship was too damaged, processing was slow so they were unable to detect the ships until they decloaked firing on both overlords, “this is Commander Janet Stone of the Fortuna Rebels, rendering assistance to Captain Tjiona of the Earth Space Defence Fleet” a voice came over the Comms everyone looked at the captain not sure of what to make of the situation Fortuna were rebels, supposedly an enemy of ESDF so it was a confusing situation “Fire everything we’ve got, cover our aiders” the captain yelled obviously relieved by the turn of events, there was a bright display of lights from the Smiling Buddha firing all its weapons, launching its Torpedoes, “Deploy ECMs” the captain would give such orders every now and then, the battle was raging on for a good while, but the Overlords were proving hard to kill, out of the 30 ships that came to the Smilling Buddha’s aid, it remained 23, it was a very intense battle, both sides firing like crazy a few times a Laser V turret would strike one of the ships, destroying it instantly, but the Smilling Buddha also had its own Laser V so it fired a few times too, the battle was going on for about 40 minutes before reinforcements from Jupiter station (ESDF H/Q) arrived at the sector accompanied by 8 Overlords firing on the two overlords, the battle raged on for another 8 minutes before both Overlords were destroyed, then the Fortuna fleet which was remaining 20 ships accompanied the reinforcements and the Smilling Buddha back to Jupiter Station in Solace proper, the most heavily guarded System in the known universe where talks commenced with the Fortuna fleet leader Admiral Janet Stone, who relayed everything to us, the Fortuna were not as bad as we had thought, they were a group of patriotic Terranian citizens who broke away due to the intense corruption within the TEF over 200 years ago, our incursion in Solace made them to leave the second only place they knew as home, the founder Admiral J’konoh Sah had hoped that someday, the ESDF would finally find out the terrible system within the TEF, when asked where the Fortuna rebels had hidden for all the years, they said they actually broke up when we took over solace, they formed smaller factions of traders, miners and transporters hoping someday they would be united again to fight against the TEF restoring balance to the corrupt system plaguing the Terranians, we became allies with the Fortuna Rebels and welcomed them to stay on Planet Terra in Solace and with full citizenship, reuniting the two long lost cousins, the Fortuna had fortunately saved up enough credits and had built a huge fighting force waiting for a day to embark on their campaign against the TEF, we merged both factions creating a new faction with a new name for a new era. “The Dawn Alliance” together we await for the day when TEF will come through that wormhole to destroy us, fortunately, we cannot wait to welcome them. Plss note i am using a mobile phone and it's not as efficient as a PC so bear with the paragraphs and btw, this is just for fun and a way to bring my space fantasies to ink and also, Language doesn't denote literacy or intelligence. And its not because I can't edit it very well because I'm not literate enough, but because I'm unable to in my present situation, this is a fandom, you are free to help me edit it if you feel I'm lacking in arrangements, I don't mind, I'm just a thinker and the guy who lays the blueprint for the concept, if I had to write a book, I would need an editor lol �� Live long and prosper...�� AN ENEMY WITHIN A PARTICULARLY TROUBLING SITUATION. Above mentioned are the new chapters I will be releasing next time I update, for all those find my Faction story awesome just drop your comment.......Live long and prosper THE FLEET STR Category:Player Factions